<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【熙铁】如何成为人类 by ConfidenceLevel_Minus36</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994305">【熙铁】如何成为人类</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36'>ConfidenceLevel_Minus36</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The hitchhiker’s guide to the galaxy [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT, WAYV, 威神V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bible Quotes (Abrahamic Religions), Cults, Fictional Religion &amp; Theology, Homicide, Komm süßer Tod, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Pas de deux, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wet Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Komm, süßer Tod/Come, sweet death/来吧甜蜜的死亡/甘き死よ、来たれ<br/>Cult文学 亚伯拉罕一神教信仰者就不要打开看了</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Na Jaemin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas if you squint, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The hitchhiker’s guide to the galaxy [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>像是在深海。</p><p>黄旭熙睁不开眼也动弹不得，他只能听到一些遥远的、模糊不清的交谈声；他觉得浑身燥热，唯独耳朵上传来冰凉的触感。黄旭熙尝试活动身体，同时发出一句不成调的抱怨，耳朵上的触感忽然就消失了。这时他才意识到这是梦，思维的重量压在他胸口。他好像很久没有好好睡一觉，现在身体的姿势却催着他醒。黄旭熙在睡意和僵硬的体感之间挣扎，忽然觉得呼吸一滞——</p><p>“还有五分钟就上课了，衰仔。下午第一节是班主任的课。”</p><p>窒息感让黄旭熙猛地弹了起来，然而前桌的黄冠亨依然保持着捏住他鼻子的动作，看他确实醒了才松开手。黄旭熙捂着脖子哀嚎一声坐直了身体，他开始活动酸涩的肩膀，终于想起自己只是在教室里睡了个午觉。</p><p>“你看起来睡得很熟。”斜前方的李马克也转过来瞧他，“最近没有做噩梦了吗？”</p><p>黄旭熙还没有完全清醒过来，他一边嘟哝着“好多了”一边去找下一节课要用的书。黄旭熙旁边是空位，不过他随便塞的课本和练习册似乎被收拾过，压在最下面的相框又被翻出来，桌洞里藏的棒棒糖好像还少了一个。</p><p>“刚才有谁来过这里吗？”黄旭熙看到相框只觉得烦，他啪一下把相框扣回桌子上去。</p><p>“肖俊。”</p><p>“肖俊？”</p><p>“肖俊。他怕我们讲话会吵到你还替你捂耳朵来着。”</p><p>黄旭熙还想再问，但是这时班主任已经进来了。课上黄旭熙一直往肖俊那边瞥，肖俊好像也没有在听讲，他一侧的脸颊有一个小小的鼓起，意识到黄旭熙在偷看他还扬了扬手里的纸棒。现在黄旭熙可以肯定是肖俊顺走了他的糖。</p><p>怪胎，肖俊是怪胎。肖俊不听讲，在课上光明正大吃糖或者和黄旭熙对视老师也不会管；他看起来对谁都友好，却又和任何人都不太亲近。除了做值日生的日子放学后他总是第一个走，也从不参与课外活动。肖俊是夏天末尾转到他们班上来的，而夏天末尾的黄旭熙——</p><p>“黄旭熙同学，你可以回答黑板上这个问题吗？”</p><p>黄旭熙尴尬地从位置上站起来，他根本没有听讲，在黑板上写了个差不多的答案就想要回去。夏天末尾，夏天末尾，回到座位上的每一步这四个字都显得更加沉重。黄旭熙坐好之后，忽然趴在桌子上发出一声力竭的呜咽。教室短暂安静了几秒，但很快恢复了秩序；没人敢打搅趴在桌子上默默流泪的黄旭熙，只有肖俊多看了他几眼。</p><p>黄旭熙也是怪胎。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你还好吗？”放学回家的路上李马克问。黄旭熙没有回答，其实最近他已经很少哭了，只是今天肖俊偷走的糖、桌子上的相框以及想起夏天末尾让他难以自持。</p><p>“今天肖俊问我照片里的是谁。”李马克说，“我没告诉他。毕竟渽民——”</p><p>黄旭熙脚步虚浮地向前走了几步，听到这个名字他几乎想要呕吐。罗渽民。罗渽民。关于罗渽民的回忆像一个他无法脱离的潜水钟，他可以短暂忘记自己处于情绪的深海，但是提起“夏天”和“渽民”像是敲破这层脆弱的壳，黄旭熙感到窒息。黄旭熙旁边的空位原本属于罗渽民，糖是买给罗渽民的，桌子上的相框装着罗渽民。死在夏天末尾的是罗渽民。</p><p>李马克注意到他的异样，扶着黄旭熙在就近的长椅上坐下。呼吸，呼吸，像他教你的那样。黄旭熙想，最终只干咳了几声。他擦一擦口水，对着李马克摇了摇头算是回应。</p><p>黄旭熙和罗渽民做同桌的时间不长，暑假以前他们甚至不算很熟。夏天，夏天，黄旭熙讨厌夏天。教室的风扇聊胜于无，假期补习第一天的上午罗渽民就中暑去了医务室。没想到三点多想要逃课的黄旭熙刚刚溜出自习室就被他抓住了。他躲在走廊的拐角喊黄旭熙的名字，神色轻松，根本没有中暑的样子。罗渽民“要挟”他成为逃课同盟，黄旭熙只好带着罗渽民去他的目的地。</p><p>学校的游泳池里教学楼很远，中间隔了操场和食堂，只要不玩得太过分就不会被老师发现。罗渽民还没有反应过来，黄旭熙已经脱掉衣服跳进水里了。现在已经过了太阳最毒的时候，他早就制定好了计划，校服下面穿的就是泳裤。罗渽民毫无准备，只能挽起裤腿坐在水池边上看他。</p><p>黄旭熙并没料到罗渽民也是满肚子坏水的机灵鬼，和黄旭熙一起逃课有一次就会有第二次。罗渽民的桌洞里藏着他喜欢吃的糖。黄旭熙不知道是什么牌子，只知道他会用一小块半透明的糖纸打暗号：三角形是今天可能下雨，终止计划；方块是他带了水枪；团成一团是“现在就走”。</p><p>高中男生仍处于自信无限膨胀的时刻，但即使如此黄旭熙也不得不承认他有些太在意罗渽民了。他和罗渽民对视的眼睛开始躲闪——后来黄旭熙想，如果他能一直注视他，或许也不会发生这种事——偶尔陷入白日梦，直到罗渽民摇着他的手叫他回神。黄旭熙其实很享受罗渽民寻求他的关注的各种行为，有一点撒娇的意味，所以罗渽民出奇地安静时他也觉得稀奇。</p><p>“渽民！昨天晚上——”黄旭熙远远站在泳池边上冲罗渽民喊。罗渽民背对着他，好像只是站在水池里抬头看着天，但是他没有回答[1]。</p><p>“渽民？罗渽民！喂罗渽民！”黄旭熙沿着泳池走到罗渽民面前。迎接他的是意识涣散，面色青紫的罗渽民。黄旭熙吓坏了，他该怎么办？他其实不记得那天接下来具体发生了些什么——至少他还记得不要自己下水把罗渽民带回来[2]——即使现在想起也会被残存的恐惧感慑住：他够不着罗渽民，只能疯跑回教学楼找人，当时他脑子里只有求救！求救！</p><p>可惜已经晚了。</p><p>当一个人消失了你才会注意到他的痕迹。黄旭熙没来得及问罗渽民喜欢吃的糖是什么牌子；那天罗渽民没有再用糖纸做信号，可能是因为吃完了，他随便买了一盒，现在也送不出去了。白天黄旭熙不敢再逃课，但是一侧的空位无时不刻不在提醒他和罗渽民有关的蛛丝马迹。晚上他也无法逃脱，心理治疗期间他总是做噩梦：沉重的、令人窒息的黑暗中黄旭熙随波逐流，他想要奋力游泳反抗，却抓不住任何能稳定自己的东西；漩涡中心是罗渽民，他抓住黄旭熙后就开始放声大笑，笑着问他为什么见死不救、他好痛苦。</p><p>与此同时黄旭熙开始恐水，他抵触任何能让他想起罗渽民和事故的东西；甚至在噩梦停止后，普通梦境里的罗渽民也逐渐没有了面容。这是自我保护机制，为了不想起溺毙的罗渽民的样子，他索性把笑着的罗渽民一起忘了。</p><p>“你能回学校来我真的很开心，朋友。毕竟——”李马克想再劝，却被黄旭熙用一声长长的叹息打断。李马克干脆岔开话题：“你有再去教堂吗？星期天我没有见到你。”</p><p>“嗯。我家附近的一个。”黄旭熙攥紧了校服衣领下的十字架。平等的感情已经无法给他救赎，他需要更崇高的、更无私的东西把他从脆弱的人类感情泥沼里挖出来。罗渽民出事以后的几天里他一直在思考生死命运这种虚无缥缈的东西，李马克看他憔悴心里着急，一直安慰他“一切都是神的计划”，而且那是“赐平安的、未来可期的[3]”。那么罗渽民的未来呢，黄旭熙不敢问。</p><p>黄旭熙不想做怪胎，他只想做个普通的人。</p><p>
  <a id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1"></a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1] 这里是浅水晕厥导致的溺水意外。真正的溺水多数并没有可以轻易发现的挣扎、喊叫的症状，实际上更像是站立或者在水里垂直爬楼梯的样子，无法呼救。溺水的症状发生快，对抢救时机和正确措施要求高，否则几分钟内就可以导致死亡。更详细的溺水征兆和急救方法见https://zhuanlan.zhihu.com/p/27369832。<br/>[2] 溺水的人出于求生本能会不顾一切地抓住救援以保证自己能回到水面之上，在没有受过训练的情况下贸然入水救人可能会被连累。正确的方法应该是使用长杆把仍有反应的溺水者拉上岸。<br/>[3] 耶利米书29:11：For I know the plans I have for you, declares the Lord, plans for welfare and not for evil, to give you a future and a hope. 查了几个中文译本都觉得不合适（除了CNV的“美好的前程和盼望”基本译作“末后有指望”），“未来可期”是我自己翻译的。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>许个愿望吧。</p><p>黄旭熙寻求内心平和，李马克邀请他去教堂几次以后他总觉得缺少了什么。李马克确实很诚恳，但黄旭熙深知友情救不了他。友情甚至害了他，还害了罗渽民：他宁可在整个夏天从未见过罗渽民，这样他就可以和其他人一样，对他的死亡几乎无动于衷。</p><p>许个愿望吧。</p><p>一段时间以前黄旭熙在信箱里收到了写着福音的传单，是他家附近的教会，自称“神之子的乐园[1]”；但是和寻常福音不同的是，传单正面只画着一个双手合十、聆听着什么的少年，配字是“许个愿望吧”。那大概就是“神之子”。</p><p>黄旭熙将信将疑地去了。这些人甚至比李马克的教堂更加友善，只是入会要求严格。最开始的几次黄旭熙根本见不到“神之子”，参加的也只是寻常的礼拜；几周以后他获得了受洗的资格。并不是所有人都有这样的殊荣，他们说，黄旭熙是受“神之子”特别眷顾的。</p><p>寻常礼拜之后，黄旭熙被带到他以前从未见过的建筑深处。他跟在几个同期入会的教友身后，忽然听到了水声。他从队列队后探出头，看到及腰深的池水里的神职人员。队伍最前穿白袍的教友已经走进水池中，水中等待的圣职者用一只手握住他的双手、一只手托着他的腰，接着他的身体完全浸入水中。</p><p>水。水。黄旭熙看到那个装饰得富丽堂皇的池子，脚一软就跪倒在地上。他觉得自己喉咙收紧几乎无法呼吸，只能从嗓子里挤出几声嘶哑的哭声和干呕，身体控制不住地抖动起来。</p><p>“你怎么了？”他听到重重纱质帷幕之后有人说话，那便是神之子吗？</p><p>“他刚刚因为溺水失去朋友。”主教说。黄旭熙无心思考他们是怎么知道这件事的，警方和学校的口风都很紧，或许是神的指示。神，神能听见黄旭熙的诉求吗，他需要氧气——</p><p>“我在问他。”神之子说。他的语气并没有变化，但在空旷的室内他的声音从高高的神座之上笼罩而下。沉静的、低沉的少年嗓音却自有威严在。</p><p>“你怎么了？”神之子从座位上走下来。他向黄旭熙提问，但是黄旭熙耳朵里嗡嗡响，只觉得他的声音被水蒙住了。他几乎已经完全伏在地上，他的四肢好沉，眼睛也发花，什么都说不出。</p><p>“你能听到我说话吗？”神之子问，黄旭熙抖动一下算是回答。神之子朝主教招一招手，他们把黄旭熙翻过来。黄旭熙仰面躺着，看到头顶神之子背着光的面容——他着华服，却只露出眼睛——以及再往上装饰华丽的天花板。</p><p>“现在，跟着我的指示。” 神之子蹲下来牵住黄旭熙的手，他语气平和，开始指导黄旭熙如何改变呼吸的节奏。几次深呼吸之后黄旭熙终于冷静下来，他重新获得身体的掌控权，哆哆嗦嗦在地板上蜷缩起来，但是神之子没有放开他的手。黄旭熙说：“我怕水。”</p><p>主教开始斥责他胆小、不敬神、并非真心，黄旭熙只把自己团得更紧，他是个胆小鬼，连获得信仰的机会都没有。神之子依然在黄旭熙面前居高临下地看他，那双眼睛却流转着无限悲悯：“这洗礼本不在乎除掉肉体的污秽，只求在神面前有无垢的良心[2]。只是形式而已。”</p><p>黄旭熙听见主教叹了一口气。</p><p>“人为朋友舍命，人的爱心没有比这个大的[3]。洗礼他替你受了，但新生属于你。这是用你朋友尘世的命换来的。”神之子说。黄旭熙想，或许他在和罗渽民一起度过的最后一天就已经死过一次了，他的新生命却是从现在开始的。可是为什么罗渽民得不到这样的机会，又或者他是否提前回到了神的身边。如果真的有神，为什么一定要让他们吃苦。</p><p>“你要感谢他，最要感谢神。一切都是神的计划。”神之子接着说，同时受洗的水已经泼洒到他头上。凉冰冰的。一切都是神的计划，黄旭熙想。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>新学期仍然有游泳课，黄旭熙情况特殊，不需要下水。他换了泳衣，却只敢在距离泳池有一段距离的岸边徘徊。同样没有下水的除了几个生理期的女孩子就只有肖俊。</p><p>肖俊看着遮阳伞外的黄旭熙，慵懒地往边上挪一挪，然后拍拍他身边的空地，大概是不介意黄旭熙借用他的个人空间享受一会遮阳伞。黄旭熙坐下以后，肖俊问：“你不下去吗？”</p><p>黄旭熙摇摇头。这个问题的回答太明显不过，大概只是个开启对话的幌子。黄旭熙不明白肖俊为什么对他有特别的兴趣。果然肖俊又问：“罗渽民是谁？”</p><p>“你为什么想知道？”黄旭熙反问，他有些恼火。肖俊显然是被他问住了，他看起来有些失落；黄旭熙觉得不忍，却又错过了缓和气氛的最好时机。他们在尴尬的沉默里坐到下课，肖俊首先离开了。</p><p>放学后黄旭熙仍在懊悔自己对肖俊态度不友善。他久违地被生活琐事困扰，又不好意思告诉李马克这和怪胎肖俊有关。做礼拜时教友看他精神不振，建议他向神之子告解：只要向神之子告罪就能获得宽恕。“乐园”的告解室和普通教堂的并无区别，狭窄的私密的小房间装着忐忑的黄旭熙。他快速解释了自己的困扰，听到另一边神之子说：“神希望我们彼此相爱，不仅限于朋友之间[4]。你要保持谦虚、温柔、忍耐[5]。如果你能做到更有耐心和他接触的话，我会确保你缔交新的友情。”</p><p>黄旭熙很少听到神之子使用私人化的“我”这种措辞，他以为神之子是高高在上的真理的代言人，但是神离黄旭熙太远了。相比于一个抽象的、可能并不存在于现实的概念，神之子睿智、温柔、有涵养，他什么都知道，什么都能做到。比起直接顺从神，他宁可顺从神之子，一个可以给他绝对指引的精神依靠。</p><p>他又想起受洗时神之子露出那双温柔的、悲伤的眼睛，那天黄旭熙连呼吸都要被恐惧夺走时是神之子救了他。罗渽民的事故后他常常陷入意外何时到来的怀疑论式恐慌，现在连生命都可以依托给神之子让他觉得安心。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>有了神之子的保佑，黄旭熙和肖俊果然快速熟络起来，每周两次的游泳课他们固定坐在遮阳伞下聊天、互相开玩笑；游泳课之外他们还交换很多短信。黄旭熙得知肖俊的爱好是唱歌，他转学是因为母亲再婚，继父对他很好。</p><p>甚至长久以来罗渽民终于不再叨扰黄旭熙的梦境。连续几天的梦里黄旭熙看到在一汪波光粼粼的潮水里浮沉的肖俊。梦里肖俊慵懒地漂浮在水面上，黄旭熙听不见他，却本能地知道他是在唱歌。黄旭熙踩不到底，却丝毫没有下沉的忧虑；他仿佛受到了指引，却动不了。他觉得安心，因为肖俊看起来并非诱惑他心智的恶魔；他悠然自得，黄旭熙舍不得打搅他，就只在这汪温暖的水里安静地注视着。很快肖俊注意到他，他不可听的歌声戛然而止；黄旭熙看到肖俊站起来、张开嘴，口型变化着，但黄旭熙仍旧什么都听不到。</p><p>黄旭熙想要知道肖俊在梦里对他说了什么，但是想到肖俊时他总觉得自己胸腔内有什么快速跳动的东西膨胀起来。他很好奇，却又为久违的悸动的心绪感到不安。</p><p>和肖俊相关的一切来得太容易了，黄旭熙不免认为这是神之子的力量。他想要获得指引，只好用神之子说的“神希望我们彼此相爱”给自己打气。幸好每次梦到肖俊，他都离他更近了些。终于有一天，他在梦里触摸到肖俊，肖俊湿淋淋的双手捂住了他的耳朵。世界一下子安静了，黄旭熙听见肖俊说：“许个愿望吧。”</p><p>“我想和你——”黄旭熙脱口而出，然而这时他却醒了过来。他面红耳赤，因为他清楚地明白自己的索求：他两腿之间鼓胀的欲望开始跳动。黄旭熙翻过身想要压制冲动，然而重力并不听他的话。他觉得羞耻，身子却已经抢先动了起来；他把脸埋在枕头里，手肘微微撑起上半身，顶着胯用阴茎摩擦床单。久违的快感像电流一样刺穿他的神经，黄旭熙在枕头里发出一声模糊的哼声。食髓知味，他开始不满足。</p><p>终于黄旭熙妥协地翻过身来，把内裤褪到脚踝，握住了自己的阴茎根部。黄旭熙喘息着，他仍在犹豫。教义上说手淫是错误的，因为自私的自我取悦违背神明的律法。但是他无法不沦陷。</p><p>黄旭熙想要普通地去爱，更想要被爱；追逐肉体欲望只是为了填补空荡荡的心。他爱神之子，但那是不能被肮脏的生理欲望玷污的。但是肖俊是人，如果是肖俊：只要他爱肖俊，那么在看不到肖俊的手自我取悦就只是爱而不得的应急之策。黄旭熙的手已经动了，他决定此刻沉沦于虚妄快乐，以后再赎回自己的罪。</p><p>想到肖俊时黄旭熙的阴茎在他手里颤抖一下，他加快了速度，想象着环绕他欲望的是肖俊的手、肖俊的嘴。很快他射在自己手心里，全身肌肉放松后他心满意足地长叹一口气。他觉得羞愧，却并不后悔。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1] 我编的<br/>[2] 彼得前书3:21<br/>[3] 约翰福音15:13<br/>[4] 马太福音5:43<br/>[5] 以弗所书4:2-3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>为了得到神之子的宽宥黄旭熙又去做了几次告解，他旁敲侧击自己只是为了尚不可得的渴望才出此下策——他在心里反复对自己强调，他确实是爱肖俊的，只有这个前提真实他的行为才是正当的——果然得到了神之子的谅解。神之子说年轻人对他人有多到几乎漫溢出来的爱是很正常的，只要他能将这些爱正确地导向他人。</p><p>黄旭熙完全忘记了神之子保持节制的劝告。连着几天放学以后他都拒绝了李马克一起溜达回去的提议，他跑回家把自己蒙在被子里自慰，几乎变本加厉。快速冲掉手心里黏糊糊的精液以后黄旭熙直接走去冲凉，他在花洒下站了很久，久违地觉得身心舒畅。直到热水用尽他才发现他的生活不经意就回归了正轨：他不怕水了。</p><p>再一周的游泳课，黄旭熙抱着试一试的心态走进水里。同学们看到他走近都噤了声，黄冠亨的下巴可能要直接掉下来；首先有所反应的是李马克，他用手往黄旭熙脸上弹了几滴水，黄旭熙快速打着水面反击。游泳池迅速变成打闹的战场，黄冠亨和李马克一前一后扒到他身上去为他庆祝。黄旭熙跟着左摇右晃，忽然从人影憧憧里看到在同一个地方坐着的肖俊。他没有表情，只是抱着膝盖坐在遮阳伞的阴影里，一双眼睛却直勾勾盯着黄旭熙这里看。过了一会肖俊直接离开了，接下来黄旭熙也没有在教室看到他。</p><p>“你不怕水了？”回家以后黄旭熙看到肖俊的短信，发送时间是游泳课期间。黄旭熙不好意思地回复了一个“嗯”，他自觉按照他们平时的相处模式，肖俊理应做除他以外第一个知道诅咒破除的人。</p><p>“九点，游泳池。”肖俊的回复来得很快。黄旭熙并不知道肖俊为什么能在放学之后使用游泳池，夏天的事故仍让他心有余悸，但是他选择相信肖俊。当然能够不再恐水、收获新的友情这一切都是神之子的力量。</p><p>他看了一眼时间，才是傍晚，如果他跳过晚饭直接去做告解就赶得上。</p><p>告解之后黄旭熙匆匆来到学校泳池，他其实到得太早，尽管不知道理由，但是连迫不及待的紧张感也叫他愉悦。肖俊是九点刚过出现的，他好像是一路跑过来的，上衣有一小块汗湿的痕迹。想到他也急着见到自己让黄旭熙心情愉悦。</p><p>“恭喜。”肖俊说。</p><p>“嗯。”黄旭熙有点不敢看肖俊的眼睛。他岔开话题：“我们今天要做什么？”</p><p>“下水。”肖俊说。黄旭熙看着他性幻想的对象在他面前脱掉外衣，泳裤之下延伸出一双白皙纤细的腿。黄旭熙心跳加速，快速褪掉衣服跳进水里给自己的脸降温。肖俊站在岸上，看起来还是有点犹豫。</p><p>黄旭熙站在水里看他，忽然想起他从来没有问过：“你为什么不参加游泳课？”</p><p>“人太多，太阳很晒，我也不喜欢踩不到地面的地方。”肖俊说。</p><p>黄旭熙朝他伸出一只手，尽量想要笑得大方些：“我扶着你。”</p><p>肖俊试探性地攀上他的手，黄旭熙立刻攥住了他，安定一样捏了捏肖俊。他不想放开他，又不敢太使劲捏痛肖俊。肖俊在及腰的水深处走动了一下，很快他就想要向更深的水域进发，却依然有点手足无措，他似乎很不喜欢没有物理依靠的地方。黄旭熙的大脑还没有反应过来，但是他听见自己抢先说：“我可以抱着你过去。不会走得很深的。”</p><p>肖俊的眼睛有些躲闪，幸好黄旭熙开始失落时他还是点点头答应了。黄旭熙张开双臂等肖俊走到他面前来。肖俊闭着眼往他怀里跳，也不在乎降落地点是否准确，他似乎坚信黄旭熙能准确接住他。肖俊的腿很自然地环住了他的腰，黄旭熙用一只手扶着他的大腿帮他稳固身形。肖俊的手攀在他肩膀上，冲黄旭熙点点头。黄旭熙缓慢朝深水区走，同时用手顺着肖俊的后背；这家伙依然害怕地闭着眼，黄旭熙只觉得他可爱。此刻他感激神给了他挺拔的身高，他觉得自己是被需要的。</p><p>黄旭熙在一个合适的深度停住了。他站在齐胸的水里，扶着肖俊的腰把他托得更高些。浮力帮了他的忙，轻松举起肖俊让他觉得自信又充满力量。他们的鼻尖几乎要碰在一起。肖俊在他臂弯里喘息着，他的脸因为温度变化有些红，湿润的指尖落在黄旭熙皮肤上引起一阵战栗。忽然肖俊小声说：“许个愿望吧。”</p><p>就像那个梦一样——</p><p>黄旭熙一下子从暧昧的氛围中回过神来，他把肖俊带回泳池边上，连衣服都顾不得换，飞一样地逃走了。黄旭熙心跳很快，脑子也乱成一团。他近乎狼狈地跑到教会去，却被告知现在不是告解的时间。最终他一夜没睡，白天甚至向学校请了假，一直在教会外面徘徊到告解时间，几乎是摔倒一样扑进小小的告解室里。</p><p>对面没有声音，黄旭熙只能听见自己的喘息。他张了张嘴，却不敢说话。肖俊一度是为了他自我取悦的幌子，可是实际和肖俊相处时他什么都忘了，尤其是神之子。他以为自己做好了将生命身心托付给神之子的准备，所以对无法信守承诺感到羞愧，更害怕神之子知道他之前的顽劣行为后会将赐给他的短暂平和收回去。</p><p>“神不会收回他的应许[1]。”告解室另一边的神之子忽然说，像是能读懂黄旭熙在想什么一样，“你不必害怕因为诚实而丢掉已经拥有的东西，神最看重诚实。”</p><p>黄旭熙忽然冷静下来，他听到自己说：“我有喜欢的人了。”</p><p>“这很好，神希望我们相爱。” 神之子慢慢回答，似乎并未质疑他曾经说的“爱而不得”的借口。</p><p>“可他是个男孩，应该也不信教。”</p><p>“他是谁？”像是一定要得到答案一样神之子补充说，“不要在神面前说谎。”</p><p>“肖俊，是我班里的转学生。”黄旭熙说。他忐忑地等待着，几秒钟的沉默像是几年一样长。</p><p>“爱里没有惧怕，惧怕的人在爱里未得完全[2]。只要他也是神的孩子，你们就该——”没等神之子说完，黄旭熙就风风火火跑了出去。他明白自己已经得到了许可，迫不及待想要收获爱。</p><p>
  <a id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1"></a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1] 诗篇89:34：我必不背弃我的约，也不改变我口中所出的。<br/>[2] 约翰一书4:18</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 假结局</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>建议搭配胡桃夹子芭蕾舞配乐Pas de deux食用，老柴真是个天才。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>告解室的另一边。</p><p>肖俊其实并不知道黄旭熙是什么时候离开的，之后其他人的告解他也只是敷衍了事。他心跳加速，抱着胸口的十字架蜷缩成一团；他激动到浑身颤动，年轻人的血液在身体里横冲直撞，脸和耳尖发烫。他身上穿着的教会的华服忽然变得枷锁一样沉重，压得他喘不动气。呼吸，呼吸，肖俊对自己说。他深呼吸几次，手心被十字架的棱角戳出的痛觉才逐渐占据他的注意。</p><p>肖俊松开手，看着那个小而锋利的装饰物和手心里红色的压痕，仿佛他也被钉在十字架上。他的罪名是欺罔别人的真心，但是他受的罚只来自自己的良心：这世界根本没有神。</p><p>肖俊没有见过亲生父亲，母亲一人将他拉扯长大；经济上他们尚且宽裕，但是心力交瘁的母亲无力在精神上提供更多关注。肖俊没有朋友，甚至一度到了被孤立的地步。他不敢告诉任何人，他无意增加母亲的负担。人的苦难无需相通。</p><p>继父是这个时候出现的。他对母亲很好，对肖俊更好。他告诉肖俊自己想要建造一个由信仰和彼此关爱支撑的“乐园”，而肖俊就是这个“乐园”的精神支柱。肖俊接受了。</p><p>肖俊想要做一个人，他渴望被爱。</p><p>很快肖俊意识到成为“神之子”和他想象中的接受敬仰与爱完全不同。人类在偶像崇拜[1]中表现出的崇敬和好感都是针对一个理想化的、抽象的概念的，而他只是一个将此概念具现化的容器。坐在神座上的神之子不再是人类肖俊，而只是一个符号。</p><p>信众对他理想化的要求越高，他作为一个普通人所拥有的自然权利就越少：肖俊在学校没有朋友，反正不与同学有交集就不会被霸凌；他尽量对人友好，却保持距离，只是为了不想引人注意，更没有资格谈恋爱；他不可以在人前表示偏好，他喜欢唱歌，却不能有听众；他的一言一行被理想中的神之子该有的样子胁持，生怕露出马脚；他在告解室里听到太多秘密，他自己的却无处倾泻。</p><p>尽管继父只是需要一个可以操控的傀儡、一个形象，肖俊仍然感激他；安抚黄旭熙时使用的呼吸疗法[2]是继父教给他的，不管处于什么目的，他确实把肖俊从人生的至暗时刻中解救出来。必要的演戏之外，继父甚至给予他一定空间无理取闹，他从不需要好好上课，提出想在放学后使用游泳池这种任性要求也因为继父的人脉和权力轻松做到了。继父是个非常谨慎的人，他甚至在暗处替他们安排了救生员。</p><p>继父似乎不介意他和黄旭熙走得很近，倒不如说他乐得更加了解黄旭熙，只要他不揭露自己的身份：为了更好地掌控他。最开始肖俊只知道黄旭熙是他的同学，暑假他同桌的溺水事故后他接受了心理治疗；那时起他就已经成为了继父的目标[3]，经历变故、内心脆弱的孩子最好下手——或许曾经继父也是这样找到肖俊的——尤其是他的朋友李马克也建议他信教。为了不引起怀疑，继父只告诉了他一些模棱两可的线索，剩余的只要像往常一样引用圣经就好[4]。</p><p>但是黄旭熙，他从最开始就是不一样的。</p><p>黄旭熙受洗时因为恐慌发作匍匐在地上喘息的样子让他心碎，尽管他并不是没有见过比他境遇更糟糕的信众：或许是因为那和曾经的自己实在太像了。肖俊开始好奇事故的细节，他连溺水者的名字都不知道。学校里所有人都对此闭口不谈，他们对这件事表现出的惋惜和难过基本出于礼貌，受到精神重创的仿佛只有黄旭熙。</p><p>肖俊央求继父许久才得知那个人叫罗渽民，是黄旭熙的同桌。他在游泳课上向黄旭熙提起时对方几乎生气了，他不可遏制地嫉妒罗渽民，只因为黄旭熙太在乎他。幸好黄旭熙向神之子告解时表示他并非有意对肖俊不礼貌，肖俊明白他还是有机会的，甚至滥用他作为神之子的能力引导黄旭熙和自己成为朋友。</p><p>黄旭熙实在太信赖神之子，尽管这一切都建立于谎言之上。肖俊觉得愧疚，他在利用黄旭熙满足自己的精神需要，但他实在贪心和黄旭熙相处。假的，都是假的。只有黄旭熙和他的情感——不管是对“神之子”还是对“转学生肖俊”——是真的。原来普通人类肖俊也可以收获爱。</p><p>肖俊缓慢走回自己的房间，看到手机上黄旭熙的短信，对方说有重要的事想要告诉他，尽管肖俊已经明白他要说什么。肖俊思索了一下，快速送出了回复。他不想再用谎言和割裂的双重身份折磨自己，黄旭熙是喜欢他的，他一定会接受自己的真心。</p><p>他整理好自己身上象征神之子的华丽服饰，把面纱带好，回到告解室等待改变他命运的男孩出现。肖俊下定决心迎接新生。</p><p>
  <a id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1"></a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>不喜欢BE的看到这章就可以了</p><p>[1] 偶像崇拜的本意是一神论中对任何并非神的人事物的崇拜，包括宗教中具有地位的先知、圣人、神职人员和世俗中的事物。天主教义中称：“偶像崇拜不单单是指异教的错误信仰。只要是人类将所造物抬高到上帝的位置，不论这是其它神灵、或是魔鬼（如拜撒旦教）、权势、享乐、种族、祖先、国家、金钱等，都被认为是偶像崇拜。”当下社会延伸出的宽泛含义是对任何一种偶像、图像、物体的极端崇拜，并不局限于从事偶像职业的人。<br/>[2] 呼吸疗法特指英文中说的breathing therapy或者hyperventilation relief，中文搜索引擎里面的妖魔鬼怪不要轻信。过度换气hyperventilation是焦虑状态下常见的快而浅的呼吸模式，因此通过主动调节呼吸频率可以有效改善焦虑带来的panic attack症状（包括失眠），不过生理学和心理学上都是治标不治本。<br/>[3] 心理治疗的访谈内容和结果属于个人隐私，这么做是违法的。<br/>[4] 巴纳姆效应是一种心理现象，人会对一些模糊且普遍、能够适用于大多数人的描述给予高度准确的评价。巴纳姆效应效应可以解释诸如占星、占卜或无理论支撑的心理测试等伪科学。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 真结局</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>从告解室离开后黄旭熙立刻给肖俊发了短信提出想要见面，可是接下来的两小时内都没收到任何消息。他在自己的房间里踱步，只觉得越来越紧张。他跪在自己床边祷告，哪怕等待他的是被肖俊拒接也好，至少让他快点收到回复。</p><p>提示音响起时黄旭熙从地上弹了起来，他跪了太久，小腿已经麻了，但是这不妨碍他准确地抓住自己的手机。是肖俊。黄旭熙忐忑地点开通知的内容，没想到肖俊让他在“乐园”的告解室等他。黄旭熙一头雾水：现在不是告解的时间，更不提肖俊根本不信教。他来不及思考理由，但或许像上次在学校游泳池一样，肖俊总有办法。</p><p>黄旭熙挤进狭窄的告解室，他坐立难安，却不敢讲话。很快他听到隔壁的告解室的门打开了——那里应当是神之子——接着他面前的小门被人缓慢拉开了。</p><p>“旭熙。”站在他面前的果然是穿戴华丽、神色严肃的神之子。黄旭熙的大脑还没有消化这一现实，告解室最重要的就是保持告解人的隐私，可是现在——</p><p>神之子摘掉了他的面纱。</p><p>“肖俊？”黄旭熙愣住了。</p><p>“是我。”</p><p>“你为什么——”黄旭熙问。</p><p>“如你所见的，我就是神之子。” 肖俊回答，他以为黄旭熙会露出惊喜的神色，事实却与之相反。</p><p>“这个玩笑并不好笑。”黄旭熙说，他几乎是从齿缝间挤出这几个字的，紧握的拳头几乎在颤抖。</p><p>“我没有在开玩笑。”肖俊说，他无法理解黄旭熙的反应，这时黄旭熙用双手钳住了他，力道大得几乎要捏断他的骨头。他疼得发出嘶一声，却根本挣脱不开，他小声说：“根本没有‘神之子’，都只是骗你的。”</p><p>“你说什么？”黄旭熙的眼睛在他脸上上下搜索着，这时肖俊才觉得害怕。他喃喃道：“我和你一样，只是个普通人，但我可以解释——”</p><p>“你不是！你不是！”黄旭熙拢紧了肖俊的脖子，几乎要把他从地上提起来。他急切地想让肖俊把他的冲动发言收回去，他无法理解，高高在上的神之子却自称是个普通人。他现在拥有的一切都是神之子的恩赐，如果神之子是假的——没有这样的如果！他怒不可遏，没有人能诋毁他的信仰，哪怕是肖俊，或者神之子“本人”。</p><p>肖俊挣扎起来，他的身体痉挛着在黄旭熙手里扭动，用手反抗黄旭熙的钳制失败后他的指甲掐进自己颈侧的皮肤。终于他停止反抗，嘴唇变红，脸颊泛起青紫色。他看起来再也不像教会手册里那样精致，反而更像教会的册子里描述的恶魔出现的样子。</p><p>黄旭熙吓了一跳，松开双手后退几步；肖俊的身子软软摔在地上。黄旭熙的呼吸过于沉重，过度换气带来的晕眩感让他跟着踉跄在地；他的心脏快要从胸腔里跳出来，但是他什么也听不到。耳鸣声好像要刺穿他的脑袋。黄旭熙看了看自己颤抖发红的双手，又去看不远处的肖俊。肖俊没有动。</p><p>黄旭熙说服自己他刚才一定是被恶魔慑住了心神。这或许是神的考验，现在神会出现，“唤醒”肖俊，用这种剧烈的方式惩罚他质疑神的能力；肖俊的复活是为了洗涤他被诱惑的灵魂。</p><p>然而肖俊依然躺在原地。</p><p>黄旭熙在原地匍匐了一会，颤抖着做了祷告；很快他等不及了，几乎爬着一样膝行到肖俊身旁。他再次伸手去抓肖俊；他不敢看肖俊脖子上恶魔留下的痕迹，于是选择抓住他脆弱的肩膀，肖俊的脑袋朝着一个诡异的角度歪下去。黄旭熙意识到肖俊开始变凉[1]，不得已把他捞进自己怀里想要把自己的体温渡给他。他的信念可能也一并凉了下去：“求你…醒醒…你不是普通人，神会把你叫醒的。求你，睁开眼吧——”</p><p>教会的手册里说受害的神之子要在第三日复活[2]。他可以等。但是黄旭熙并不知道过去了多久，直到头顶教会的钟声敲响，步道的录音开始播放：“…你们杀了那生命的主，神却叫他从死里复活了；我们都是为这事作见证[3]。”</p><p>黄旭熙抱着肖俊的身体在步道声中祷告，过了一会他终于平静下来。死亡再也不能做他的主[4]。</p><p>
  <a id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1"></a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>解锁小猴角色曲ARIANNE - KOMM, SUSSER TOD（来吧甜蜜的死亡），我爱EVA。</p><p>[1] 尸冷的速度与环境温度有关，室温情况下平均每小时下降0.5度，体感上可能并没有差异。这里主要是心理活动导致的感官差异。<br/>[2] 路加福音24:46<br/>[3] 使徒行传3:15<br/>[4] 罗马书6:9</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>